


This Rooms Taken

by Ora (Finale)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Ora
Summary: Jack and Gabriel stumble into the wrong room for the some fun~





	

“Shouldn’t be doing this,” Jack mumbles against Gabriel’s lips, and the former Blackwatch commander has to agree. “Not now at least.” 

Now being in the middle of a mission. He was supposed to be assisting Talon in acquiring a weapons cache from an old Blackwatch safehouse, while Sombra took information out of its database. Instead, he’s got his hand down Jack’s pants and is trying to remember with of his ammo canisters is the fake he keeps lube in. 

“But we are,” Gabriel purrs, pushing Jack further into the shadows of the building. He’d spied an abandoned room away from the fighting not too long ago. Perfect for fucking Jack stupid and sending him walking back to Overwatch with reminders that he belongs to him. 

“Gabriel,” Jack mewls, and oh, isn’t that the loveliest noise?

He’s so distracted by pretty noises Jack is making he misses the soft gasps of someone else enjoying themselves. 

“Oy! Go somewhere else, we’re already here!” Sombra says, jerking Gabriel out of his efforts to suck a mark high enough on Jack’s neck nothing is going to cover it. 

Gabriel lifts up his head and gapes at the hacker. She has Symmetra pressed up against a wall, hands clutching Sombra’s shoulders and a dark blush on her face. One of Sombra’s gloves are on the ground, and he realizes he can’t see her one hand, and now that he’s noticed that he really doesn’t want to know where the other is. Not with the look on either women’s face.

“What the fuck?” Jack mumbles, grip tightening on Gabriel’s jacket. 

“Shoo,” Sombra says, violet eyes narrowing. “We’re busy.” 

Without a word Gabriel Shadow Steps away with Jack. 

“How the fuck do they even know each other?” Jack asks once they’ve reappeared in another empty room, blue eyes wide. 

“Don’t know, don’t care right now. We have better things to do, like me pounding your pretty, pretty ass,” Gabriel says, hands dropping down and squeezing, hips rolling against Jack’s so he can grind their erections together. 

“Gabriel,” Jack groans as Gabriel starts to suck at his neck again. 

“No more talking, time for fun.”


End file.
